


Yes, kiss me

by whatisitnovice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Fluff, Inexperienced, M/M, i'm so gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitnovice/pseuds/whatisitnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin want to kiss for the first time so they do but awkward babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or any characters.

Eren and Armin sat on their bed, facing each other. They were both unsure and nervous, but excited nonetheless.

"I've waited for ages to do this" Eren stated, biting the side of his lip a little.

"Me too. I'm nervous though… I'm sorry if I'm clueless Eren".

Eren just smiled at the blonde and swallowed thickly, before placing his hands on the sides of Armin's face.

"W-Well then, um.."

"Yes...I want you to kiss me Eren" Armin mustered up the courage to say, bottom lip quivering in anticipation. He couldn't swallow.

Eren closed his eyes after watching Armin doing the same. With a jolt he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the corner of skin just below Armin's lips.

Armin's eyes blinked open a few times, before wetting his lips and closing them again.

"Sorry, I missed". Eren leaned in again, slower this time and pressed their mouths together. Armin squeaked a little in surprise, his hands shaking at his sides.

They stayed that way for a while, unmoving.

When Eren finally pulled back, he furrowed his brows at Armin. "How was that?"

The blonde boy took a second to register what his friend had said, and quickly flushed with an embarrassed smile. "F-Fine".

The brunette nodded a little in understanding, but kept his brows furrowed. He wanted more, but before he could say anything Armin leaned in closer.

"Sorry, um... Can we do it again? Maybe we can move our mouths more?" Armin suggested sweetly.

"O-oh, right" Eren nodded.

This time Eren opened his mouth just a fraction, and found Armin shyly responding. The rhythm was slow and clumsy, but it lit something inside the boys they had never experienced before.

In Eren, it was evident. He got comfortable with the new rhythm quickly, and began to tilt his head at different angles, wanting to taste more and more of Armin's mouth.

"Mmh.." the taller boy moaned, speeding up bit by bit and flicking his tongue out.

"Eren", Armin breathed, sensing Eren's impulsive nature flare up. Of course, Armin pondered. Of course it would make sense that Eren would be like this in these kinds of acts too...

When the brunette broke the kiss he breathed heavily, panting against Armin's jaw. Armin had a hard time to calm his heartbeat, let alone his breath.

Eventually, Eren's attention shifted toward Armin's jaw line and then neck. With glazed eyes he gently licked and kissed a line downwards, subconsciously gripping at Armin's shoulder.

Armin's breath hitched when Eren suckled at a particular spot above his collarbone.

"Ah...Eren that feels really..."

Armin closed his eyes to the feeling, letting his head fall back. Eren's warm puff of breath against his skin sent tingles down his spine. He wasn't completely sure if Eren knew what he was doing, or if he was doing it right, but Armin had no complaints. Right now he felt good.

Eren shifted a bit so that he was leaning further over his friend. Armin smelt sweet, he decided, as he leaned in to steal more kisses, but didn't get far as he pressed down on the blonde's shoulder too roughly.

"Argh!"

"Sorry Armin, it was at a weird angle! Sorry, are you alright?"

Armin giggled and bought his hands up to Eren's cheek, but as he did so Eren's hands slipped on the mattress and bought their foreheads clashing together.

"Oww!"

Both boys grunted in pain, but then laughed. And laughed some more, and kept on laughing until they were a tangled mess on the floor.

"O-Ok Eren" Armin said mid-giggle. "Perhaps we should call it a day, I don't think we're going to get much further".

Eren hugged Armin tightly in reply and rocked his head into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thank you for letting me kiss you, um... I love you", he whispered the last part.

"I love you too", Armin whispered back. "Now let's go get some food, I'm starved".

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my secondary tumblr > http://whatisitnovice.tumblr.com/writings


End file.
